Oneshots
by AwesomePrussia348
Summary: From marriage to smut this one shot will take you on one hell of a feel trip! Rated M for smut...
Germany smiled and tightened the collar of his black suit his brother sat in the chair next to the mirror eating a bag of chips. Russia sat in the back clapping his hands his grey scarf wrapped on top of his suit.

"How?" Prussia questioned looking his brother up and down.

"How what?" Germany asked back looking Prussia up and down.

"How are you so happy this is your wedding day you should be worried that he won't show up or the cake won't be here on time. You're worried about every little thing and the one thing you're not worried about you should be worried about!" Prussia yelled throwing his hands up in the air. Here's the thing Germany was excited about getting married he had been looking forward to this day without worry. But now he was worried. What if he didn't show up.

"I wasn't worried but thank you so much big brother for making me." Germany said starting to pace the room, it was just like Italy to retreat so what is Germany was stuck on the Altar and Italy never showed up.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Russia patted his back.

Meanwhile a few rooms down.

Hungary helped Italy put on his veil that complemented his white suit.

"Hun don't be so nervous he's going to be standing at the altar when you walk down." Hungary said as she fussed with the suit a little more.

"But Germany never wanted to propose to me, Rodrich told me he read about in a book. And what if he just did it so he could have bigger land." Italy said as tears went down his cheeks.

"Bro your cheeks are going to get puffy and you want to save that when you two are face to face." Seborga said from the back of the room. Romano got up his chair falling to the floor behind him.

"I'm going to go have a talk with the potato head." Romano said leaving the room without an answer from his brother. He walked down the carpeted hallway he was also close to crying. The door to the groom's room slammed open dramatically.

"What the hell Romano!" Prussia yelled as he flipped back in his chair chips flew everywhere in the room.

"Do you love my brother?" Romano asked folding his arms not minding the comment that Prussia had just made.

"Yes of course i do." Germany answered blushing Romano rolled his eyes and left the room stupid germans can't show their feelings 100%. In the hallway Romano passed Spain who tried to hug and kiss him.

"Did i miss anything?" Spain asked coming into the groom's room with a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Your hormonal wife." Prussia glared at Spain who blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"The potato loves you more than you can ever wrap your mind around he said he would do anything in the world for you and if anyone threatened you he wouldn't think twice about killing them." Romano told his brother who was having a hard time breathing.

"Really, because i'm thinking about backing out?" Feliciano said losing his white tie.

"Nope can't do that, one you will regret that and two because Germans have incredibly small hearts and they are easy to break." Romano said tightening Italy's tie and pulling him to his feet. A annonceurs voice was heard.

"K guys this amazing wedding between two of the best bro-" America was cut off.

"The wedding is going to start in five minutes." England said coming on the speaker. Italy gave all the bridesmaids one of those oh crap faces. Germany gave all the groomsmen a oh crap face.

"We need to get you to that altar." Prussia said. "Charge men!" They all ran out of the room Germany and Prussia leading.

"We need to get you down there." Hungary said pulling Italy by one hand and Romano with the other. Germany stood at the altar having no clue how he had gotten there but all the people in the crowd gave him re-assuring thumbs ups. The music that was playing brought tears to some people's eyes it was quiet but powerful. They wouldn't turn up the volume till Italy started walking down the aisle. Prussia and Hungary walked down the aisle dancing and having a good time, Hungary spun Prussia and dipped him making everyone laugh.

"Those were quiet the moves." Germany commented as Prussia stood right behind him.

"Shut up that took us forever to learn." Prussia elbowed Germany in the side making them both laugh. Romano and Spain went next they were also both smiling rings gleamed on both of their ring fingers. Finally everyone stood up as Rome and Italy stood at the beginning of the aisle leafs fell from the trees above the crowd. They walked down the aisle before Rome let Italy go to the altar he whispered something in Italy's ear, Italy blushed profoundly making most the crowd laugh. The ceremony went by fast the couple did what they were told to do and they said what they were told to say. They ended it in a small and sweet kiss. They held up their hands and ran as fast as they could down the center of the aisle making everyone whistle and clap. All the groomsmen were tearing up and all the bridesmaids were already in tears.

"We're married." Italy cheered as they got to their room.

"We're actually married we did it and you were there and now we just need the cake and the flowers to be there." Germany cheered after. The reception starting in an hour and until then the newlyweds were just going to watch a movie and eat all the chocolate they were given by Switzerland.

"Open your mouth." Germany said from the doorway of the bathroom. Italy who was standing on top of the bed obeyed and opened his mouth. Germany threw the truffle as it landed perfectly in Italy's mouth. The two threw their hands up in the air they tried to do as many trickshots as they could. Eventually the bedroom got to small and they ventured out into the hallway. Soon they had to go down to the reception hall.

"And for the first time, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt!" Prussia screamed from the head table the people erupted in applause. The people got up and got food but Italy and Germany passed.

"A vargas not hungry that's a disgrace." Romano said grabbing more pasta. "What were you guys doing?"

"One i'm not a Vargas i'm a Beilschmidt and we literally ate like 12 pounds of chocolate." Italy answered. Romano sighed and the sound of someone tapped on the side of their wine glass everyone looked at Prussia who was the cause of this noise..

"Sup since i am the best man i will be saying a little speech." Prussia said picking up the microphone. Germany put his head in his hands and Italy giggled and clapped his hands like a five year old.

"O.K i'm going to start with my stupid baby brother. How this weird ass man child got one of the Italians confuses me but i mean miracles happen everyday." Prussia started making a lot of people laugh and Germany turn red of embarrassment. "I think it was a month after i got back from Russia's place when Luddy ran down the stairs and finally realized that Italy had not been living there for almost a year." Prussia started choking up and not a peep was heard from anyone. "He looked right at me and said, i never got to bang the Italian. He ran out of the house and i think ran all the way to Italy's house to ask him out. And to this day they still haven't banged and if that's not true love i don't know what is." The crowd couldn't breath and Germany couldn't be anymore red. "I'm not done yet i need to roast this Italian mofo. O.K I've known Italy since before the 1000's. And i will admit that when he turned into a teen i thought i would bang him but decided not to." Prussia was talking about Italy know making him red as a tomato. "And that's all i need to say about mein awesome brother in-law." Everyone clapped and cheered.

"O.K my turn i guess since i am the maid of honor." Romano said after the noise had died down. "I'm going to wrap this up nicely. I hate germans i just do but my stupid brother likes them and now i'm related to them and i can't hate my brother. What i'm trying to say is that... I love all you stupid germans." Romano said sitting down that got a bigger round of applause then from Prussia's speech.

"We should dance!" Italy screamed after everyone had eaten. Lets just say it was the best wedding ever!

 **This is my first oneshot story yah! I love oneshots because i have no like date i need to update if i have a little idea all i need to do is write a quick chapter about it and post it! Awesome out!**


End file.
